It’s About Time
by rachcorleone
Summary: Pierre estava tão frustrado que ele estava quase batendo seu pulso contra a parede, antes de começar a chutá-la algumas centenas de vezes. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **07/03/2009

**Autora: **Sarah

**Capítulo Único**

Pierre estava tão frustrado que ele estava quase batendo seu pulso contra a parede, antes de começar a chutá-la algumas centenas de vezes.

"Como uma pessoa pode apenas desaparecer no ar?"

E, yeah, isso não estava ajudando.

Deixando escapar uma respiração lenta, o vocalista levou seus dedos para esfregar suas têmporas, antes de responder. "Eu não sei, Sebastien. David apenas parece ter a habilidade para essas coisas."

"Sim, mas ele está sumido por duas _horas_." a voz de Sebastien estava ficando preocupada, mas agradecidamente, antes que Pierre pudesse rosnar para o guitarrista, Chuck o estava confortando, explicando que David devia estar bem.

Trocando um olhar rápido e cansado com Jeff, Pierre olhou para trás no corredor que eles estavam do hotel onde estavam hospedados. Ele sequer sabia em qual andar ele estava ou qual quarto Pete Wentz disse estar. Inferno, ele mal conseguia se lembrar de que país ele estava no momento, e ele estava há um segundo de se virar para perguntar a Pat quando ele percebeu, _bem, porra_, por que Patrick não estava mais em turnê com eles.

Ele sabia que eles todos estavam sentindo falta da presença dele – e aquela maldita câmera que eles meio que amavam – pelas últimas semanas, mas essa era a primeira vez desde que ele se fora que eles realmente _precisavam_ dele, e era impressionante apenas quantas merdas aleatórias ele fazia.

Como ficar de olho em David.

"Onde diabos ele está?" Chuck gemeu em aborrecimento.

Pierre suspirou, enquanto admitia. "Eu não sei, mas eu juro: eu estou tão perto de ligar para Patrick e pedir dicas, que é deprimente."

Jeff assentiu e pareceu que ele estava prestes a responder, quando Sebastien fez isso primeiro. "Ele diz que é mais provável que David esteja fazendo algo estúpido com Pete, é por isso que estamos _procurando_ o quarto de Pete."

Pierre piscou. "Quando você sequer ligou para ele?"

"Mandei uma mensagem para ele, enquanto estávamos no elevador." Sebastien respondeu, antes de pará-los na frente de uma porta por onde saia o fraco som de música clássica.

Olhando para a porta em suspeita, Jeff perguntou. "Nós paramos aqui por que...?"

Sebastien apontou para a porta. "É o quarto do Pete."

Todos eles olharam a porta e, após alguns segundos de silêncio, a música chegando à parte em que violinos entravam, Pierre disse incredulamente. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo."

Sebastien balançou a cabeça, antes de mostrar a Pierre a mensagem de Patrick. "Não, veja. Quarto 8 C, no sexto andar. É aqui."

Franzindo o cenho, Chuck perguntou. "Como ele sabia? _Nós_ não sabíamos."

"Talvez, David tenha dito a ele?" Sebastien sugeriu.

"Por ele iria dizer, entretanto?" Chuck continuou a franzir o cenho. Ele parecia pronto para continuar, mas Jeff o interrompeu com um acesso de mau humor.

"Pelo amor de Deus, caras. Vocês me acordam para ficar perambulando pelo hotel, procurando por David e, aí, insistem em _falar_ sobre por quê ele saiu sem nos falar. E, sério, é o David, okay? Então, nós não podemos apenas _perguntar a ele_?"

Chuck ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. "Ele tem razão."

"Fantástico." Jeff disse em alivio. "Então, nós podemos abrir a porta e ver que inferno está acontecendo?"

Sem se importar em responder, Sebastien esticou a mão e alcançou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, mas assim que ele o fez, os quatro simplesmente congelaram, piscando em choque.

David estava bem lá, mas ele estava rindo e sorrindo, enquanto _ele dançava tango com Gabe Saporta._

E mesmo que Pierre nunca estivesse pronto para admitir isso ou reconhecer o porquê, ver David pressionando tão próximo ao outro vocalista, enquanto o baixista segurava uma rosa entre os dentes, bem, isso fez os pulsos de Pierre se fecharem ao lado do seu corpo, enquanto seu estômago se agitava violentamente.

Ele, de repente, não gostava muito de Gabe Saporta.

E quando David se inclinou, suas mãos se apertando ao redor da camiseta de Gabe para garantir que não iria cair, enquanto ele ria – a rosa quase caindo de sua boca –, Pierre quis ir até lá e tirar David dali. Mas ele não iria, por que eles estavam apenas passando o tempo. Tanto David quanto Gabe eram conhecidos por merdas aleatórias como essa, então, não era grande coisa. Além do mais, ele sabia que David iria entender, se ele o fizesse.

Foi apenas quando David foi puxado de volta, e rodopiou, antes de se ajeitar novamente, então seus peitos estavam pressionados juntos novamente, que Gabe se inclinou para frente. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo David erguer suas sobrancelhas, mas Gabe apenas fechou a distância, e então ele estava beijando levemente o menor, a haste da rosa ainda entre os lábios deles, enquanto eles mantinham os olhos abertos.

Agora, certo, Pierre _sabia_ que David era bissexual. Que o baixista preferia mais os caras às garotas e que ele não estava namorando ninguém no momento, mas ele desejou que não soubesse, por que, aí, talvez ele pudesse tentar e justificar a raiva, surpresa e _umaemoçãoqueelenãoiriaadmitirserciúmes._

"Vocês vão ficar parados na porta a noite toda, ou realmente irão se juntar à festa legitimamente?" Pete disse, saindo da cozinha com uma caixa de cerveja e sua cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, Pierre conseguiu forçar um sorriso, enquanto se virava para Pete. "Nós só estamos meio que chocados. Você sabe... David. _Dançando._"

"Oh, não fode." O baixista respondeu, fazendo Pierre se virar e descobrir que mesmo que ele não estivesse beijando Gabe, ele ainda estava nos braços do vocalista, e Gabe tinha a rosa entre seus dentes agora. Pierre sentiu uma onda de raiva perante isso.

Engolindo a raiva, ele andou para dentro do quarto, o resto da banda o seguindo.

Ele cumprimentou William Beckett, Ryan Ross e Jon Walker com um aceno de cabeça, antes de questionar David. "Onde você aprendeu a dançar, de todo modo?"

David sorriu largamente e bateu levemente no peito de Gabe. "Gabe me ensinou. Ele não é maravilhoso?"

Rindo, Gabe virou a cabeça para o lado e cuspiu a rosa, antes de se virar para Pierre e responder. "Não realmente, David é uma boa baillarinazinha. Só precisa de um tutu."

Dessa vez, David bateu nele com força, antes de sair dos braços de Gabe. "Idiota."

Pete, então, falou. "Porra, cara, o que eu não teria dado para estar no show do Halloween. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você colocou aquele vestido."

À seu favor, David não corou, enquanto respondia. "Todos nós sabemos que você tem fotos disso na sua casa, Wentz."

Os olhos de Pete se cerraram – mesmo que um sorriso estivesse curvando seus lábios – e ele parecia pronto para responder, mas Gabe falou primeiro, seus braços indo enlaçar os ombros de David, enquanto suas mãos espalmavam o peito de David. "Mas eu tive a coisa de verdade, então eu venci."

Pierre ficou bom em engolir as coisas com o passar dos anos, mas quando Gabe praticamente confirmou que tinha transado com David, foi muito difícil apenas erguer uma sobrancelha para David e esticar seus lábios num sorriso quando o homem mais novo corou.

"Eu sinto como se devesse ser ameaçador." William riu, chamando a atenção de Pierre. "Meu namorado dançando com seu ex amante." Ele sorriu afetadamente para Gabe. "Talvez, eu devesse beijar Ryan para empatar o placar?"

De repente, Gabe estava nos braços de William e eles estavam se beijando, as mãos posicionadas de um jeito que mostrava familiaridade, afeição e uma pitada de luxúria. Ninguém no cômodo parecia surpreso com a ação, entretanto, enquanto a conversa continuava como se o beijo abrupto não estivesse acontecendo ao lado deles.

"Então, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui, caras?" David perguntou.

Jeff encolheu os ombros, abrindo a cerveja que ele tinha pegado com Pete, antes de se sentar com Jon e Ryan. "Esses caras estão surtando sobre você ter fugido."

"Hey, nós não fomos _esse_ ruins." Sebastien se opôs, enquanto Chuck ia até onde Jeff estava e se sentava ao lado de Ryan.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha para Pierre, David esperou uma resposta, então rapidamente a elaborando, o vocalista falou. "Você tinha sumido há duas horas. Você nos conhece."

E David riu, por que, yeah, desde que a banda começou, essa era a regra não escrita. Todas eram super-protetores com o hiperativo baixista, que sempre parecia se meter em problemas. Ele costumava reclamar sobre isso. Agora, era mais como afeição divertida.

"Eu tenho que começar a pôr alarmes no meu celular." Ele respondeu. "Talvez, aí, vocês pudessem dormir à noite, ao invés de se juntar ao Exército Estropiado da Insônia de Pete e Gabe."

"Oh, vá se foder." Pete disse com um sorriso, enquanto ele se sentava, empurrando Gabe de cima de William e terminando o beijo deles – os olhares deles saindo de cima de Pete, assim que ele começou a conversar com Sebastien.

Pierre estava prestes a se sentar, quando, de repente, havia uma mão em seu pulso, puxando-a levemente na vaga direção da porta.

Juntando seus olhos com David, demorou um instante para que a mensagem fosse enviada. _Por favor, podemos sair daqui?_

"Hey, caras." Pierre começou, se virando para os outros, a mão de David já fora de seu pulso. "Nós vamos embora. David e eu temos aquela entrevista pela manhã e eu meio que não quero dormir no meio dela."

Sebastien riu. "Lembra quando David dormiu durante aquela entrevista para... Okay, eu não consigo lembrar a revista. Que seja. Foi muito hilário."

"Não, não foi." David fez bico. "Chuck quase me matou."

Sorrindo largamente, Sebastien respondeu. "Sim, por isso que foi engraçado."

"Puto." David murmurou, mas Sebastien apenas riu e voltou a conversar com Pete.

Rolando seus olhos, então apenas Pierre conseguiria ver, David começou a andar para fora do quarto, Pierre logo o seguindo. Quando Gabe se despediu, David acenou distraidamente, antes de Pierre rapidamente fechar a porta. Eles permaneceram em silêncio depois disso, até que alcançaram o elevador, as portas se fechando, segundos depois eles começaram a descer.

"Obrigado." David murmurou.

Pierre deu um breve aceno, antes de perguntar. "Se importa em me dizer por que nos apressamos para sair de lá?"

"Se eu ficasse mais, eu provavelmente acabaria dormindo com Ryan para evitar voltar ao nosso quarto e querer dormir com Gabe."

Piscando, Pierre olhou para David, que olhava para o chão, e deixou escapar um 'oh', ignorando a agitação em seu estômago. "Você começou a gostar de Gabe."

David encolheu os ombros levemente. "Eu fico atraído facilmente. Vai passar."

Ele hesitou, antes de alcançar e apertar levemente o ombro de David em conforto. "Você está bem, entretanto?"

David moveu sua cabeça levemente para o lado, olhando para Pierre por entre seu cabelo. "Não é como se eu tivesse me apaixonado, Pierre."

Com isso, a emoção entre eles mudou; Pierre conseguia até sentir o peso disso, antes de afastar seu braço de David.

Desesperado para mudar a conversa do foco que David estava tentando chegar, ele perguntou. "Por que você não está usando um chapéu?"

Os olhos de David se cerraram levemente, como sempre faziam quando Pierre evitava esse assunto _em particular_, mas ao contrário das outras vezes, a resposta de David foi diferente. "Por que eu achei que isso poderia fazer alguém me notar."

Anos de autocontrole impediram Pierre de ficar tenso. "Gabe?"

"Ele tem Willian." David respondeu calmamente.

Isso fez Pierre olhar para David, e eles estavam sondando os olhos do outro agora, por que David tinha erguido os seus e tinha os braços cruzados. Meio aborrecido, meio defensivo.

"Você está tentando chamar a atenção de quem?"

David abaixou seus olhos e suspirou; longa e tristemente.

Quando ele olhou para cima novamente, toda a emoção que estava no ar alguns momentos antes, estava de volta turbulentamente e Pierre tinha um alto '_merda_' ecoando em sua mente, por que por todo o tempo, David o tinha deixado evitar isso. Não estava acontecendo isso dessa vez.

"Você já sabe." Ele afirmou, enquanto seus braços se apertavam ao redor de si mesmo. "Sabe há anos, mas... Porra, Pierre. Quando você vai conseguir me encarar te dizendo isso?"

Pierre abaixou seus olhos para o chão e escondeu suas mãos nos bolsos, tentando evitar olhar para David e responder.

"Porra." O baixista amaldiçoou, e Pierre ergueu os olhos para ver David correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. David notou, entretanto, e juntou seus olhos mais uma vez. Tristeza vindo dele, que Pierre apenas _odiou_. "Você nunca vai estar pronto, vai?"

Pierre queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Os olhos de David não deixaram.

"Por que você não pode apenas me deixar continuar, então?" ele sussurrou e Pierre se sentiu um merda quando _David_ desviou o olhar para olhar para o chão. "Por que você tem que apenas..." ele suspirou. "Porcaria. Esqueça."

"David…" Pierre tentou, mas o elevador o interrompeu, parando no andar deles e abrindo a porta. David se fora no momento em que ele conseguiu sair, se apressando pelo andar e tentando desaparecer.

Pierre não o deixou ir longe, antes de estar atrás de David, agarrando o pulso do baixista, puxando-o para trás e na sua direção. David não resistiu e simplesmente relaxou dentro do aperto de Pierre, seus olhos ainda abaixados.

"Me diga." Pierre ofegou, querendo ouvir e confirmar que mesmo que Gabe tenha feito seu caminho para dentro do coração de David por algum tempo, ele não ficaria ali por muito tempo.

David ficou tenso, antes de lentamente olhar para ele. Desconfiado e até mesmo um pouco assustado, mas sob isso, escondido, mas apenas um pouco visível estava desespero, que fez Pierre estremecer.

Eles nunca tinham ido tão longe antes, Pierre _nunca_ tinha pedido para David verbalizar. Era sempre ele que se afastava antes que David pudesse chegar muito perto, mantendo-o à distância, mas nunca o deixando se enganar.

Isso era maldoso e egoísta, mas ele não deixaria David ficar com mais ninguém por muito tempo, antes dele ter que apenas olhar para David e o baixista pôr um fim nisso. Ele sabia que David achava isso uma coisa possessiva. Manter algo que ele sequer queria simplesmente por que ele _podia_. Mas isso não era dessa maneira e isso era... Isso era ele provando.

E quando David finalmente falou as palavras, elas eram hesitantes, sua voz tremendo enquanto ele sussurrava. "Eu amo você."

Pierre congelou por um segundo e ele viu David estremecer e tentar soltar seu braço, mas Pierre o puxou para frente e para um beijo que tinha as mãos de Pierre nas bochechas de David, deixando marcas de unha, enquanto as mãos de David arranhavam suas costas, assim que seus corpos se pressionaram firmemente contra do outro.

Eram anos de emoções colocados nesse beijo, enquanto suas bocas se moviam freneticamente, dentes batendo, enquanto as mãos de Pierre corriam pelas bochechas de David e para dentro do cabelo dele, puxando-o para mais perto e fazendo as marcas de unha nas suas costas subirem para seus ombros.

O beijo durou por minutos, e terminou com David pressionado contra a parede do corredor. Foi apenas aí que eles se separaram ofegantes, olhos escuros com luxúria e mãos, corpos, tudo ainda se tocando.

"Eu amo você. Quero você. Não consigo acreditar em quanto tempo demorou." David riu, as palavras ditas entre beijos e se esfregando contra Pierre. "Idiota. Tão teimoso. Te amo muito."

Pierre sorriu em respostas, antes de capturar os lábios de David em outro beijo.

"Cama?" ele sugeriu, uma vez que se afastou o bastante para juntar suas testas.

Sorrindo, David enroscou seus dedos no cabelo de Pierre, um movimento suave e afetuoso. Quase fora do lugar perto do que aconteceu anteriormente, apenas cheiro de desejo e tempestuoso.

"Você finalmente me deixou te tocar depois de oito anos disso?" ele rolou seus olhos. "É claro que a gente vai transar."

Sorrindo, Pierre se inclinou para baixo e levemente selou os lábios de David, sentindo-se livre e feliz e apenas _certo_ pela primeira vez em anos. "Eu sinto muito." Ele pausou, passando brevemente pela bochecha de David, antes de se afastar e sussurrar. "Eu amo você."

Quando David sorriu para ele, o rosto tão, tão feliz, enquanto ele acariciava as bochechas de Pierre levemente, ele sussurrou. "Já era hora."

Pressionando seus lábios aos de David novamente, ele se esqueceu sobre o resto do mundo e apenas arrastou David para o quarto de hotel que eles estavam dividindo – graças a deus – e empurrou o baixista para dentro do quarto, pressionando-o contra a porta, enquanto seus lábios e dentes encontravam o pescoço do baixista.

Oito malditos anos de tensão sexual e emocional iam ser corrigidos nesse hotel. Pierre só esperava que seus colegas de banda não decidissem voltar para o quarto deles esta noite. Ele não achava que eles ficariam muito impressionados se o alto gemido que David deixou escapar ao receber um chupão fosse uma indicação de como a noite seria.


End file.
